An Enduring Face
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: Everyone in Sakura's life is gone and now she is left alone, or is she? An unexpected academy teacher has come into her life. EDITED


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but there's no reason why I can't own Iruka. XD**

**An Enduring Face**

Haruno Sakura leaned against her balcony, gazing upon the streets of Konoha. She had resided here most of her free time thinking about her former teammates.

Sasuke was gone. He desired revenge and power, seeking Orochimaru out to obtain these goals. She tried to stop him, she really did. Yet he had knocked her out cold and left her on an old bench for someone to find.

Naruto was gone. When he had returned from an unsuccessful mission to bring Sasuke back, he had immediately left again. He had gone to seek training from one of the renowned Sannin. He promised to bring Sasuke back. But some promises could not be kept.

Kakashi was gone. He was on an A-ranked mission to find the Ataksuki group and destroy them with other elite Jounins.

She had no one left. Team seven was gone. Yet one person had remained constant in her life, Iruka-sensei. Sakura remembered it clearly the day Iruka had come to see how she was fairing.

_A loud knock on her door jolted Sakura from her thoughts on one of the free days she was home from work. Slowly getting up from her bed where she was lounging, she opened the door. Her heart skipped a beat at seeing her academy teacher standing outside her door with a smile on his handsome features. _

_"I..Iruka-sensei," Sakura stuttered as she backed up a few steps so he could enter._

_"Good evening Sakura," Iruka said cheerfully as he stepped into her house. _

_"My parent's are not home, they're on a mission."_

_"Yes I know, I came to see you," Iruka said worriedly as he took in Sakura's appearance. She was dressed in her normal clothes but she looked exhausted. She had black lines under her eyes and it looked as if she had been losing weight too._

_"W-Why?"" Sakura asked as she sat down on her couch, afraid that her legs would give out at any minute._

_"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Iruka replied as he sat down beside her. _

_"Okay," she said nervously as she watched Iruka warily. _

_"And from the look of things, you haven't been taking good care of yourself," he said softly as he lay a hand on her cheek._

_Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes because no one had ever cared about her enough to visit her just to check up on her. Suddenly all her pain and sorrow welled to the surface of her mind. A sob escaped her restricted throat followed by a torrent of tears. She buried her face in her hands and felt a strong pair of arms circle her and pull her towards a warm chest. _

_When all her tears were shed she began pouring all that she felt to Iruka who sat in silence letting her talk. Iruka was shocked as Sakura finished telling him how she felt and all the suffering she had been going through. A seventeen-year-old girl should not be going through so much turmoil. _

_"Why didn't you tell anyone about this sooner?" Iruka asked softly as he tucked a stray lock of pink hair behind her ear._

_"No one cared," Sakura whispered against Iruka's chest. Iruka's presence soothed her mind as she breathed in his unique scent of vanilla and pine. _

_"Well, now you have someone who cares," Iruka said as he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up until he was looking into her emerald eyes. He felt a stirring deep within his chest as if he was connected to this girl, no, to this young woman. _

_"I'm sorry for troubling you with my problems."_

_"Don't be sorry. I'm glad to be here for you. When was the last time you ate?" Iruka asked as he ran his hand through Sakura's strawberry locks. _

_"Yesterday morning," Sakura responded but groaned in embarrassment when her stomach gave a protesting growl. She heard Iruka's deep laughter as she buried her face in her hands. _

_"Come on, I'll take you out to supper." He pulled her up from the couch and keeping their hands linked he led her to her bedroom. _

_"Uh, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she was pushed into her room as Iruka stayed at her door._

_"Change. I don't think you would want to eat in your training outfit."_

_"Of course. "Sakura silently watched as Iruka gave her a smile then closed her door to leave her in privacy. She smiled for the first time in a long time. Sakura rummaged through her closet until she found something fit for a night out. She was starting to think that this simple dinner would turn into a date. She banned those thoughts from her mind before she pulled off her clothes and slipped into her dress. The dress was made from simple cotton that fell a little above her knees. It was green and decorated with pink cherry blossoms down the right shoulder to the bottom of the dress. Hurriedly brushing her unruly pink hair she left it down since it was too short to actually tie up. She stepped out from her room to find Iruka leaning against the wall outside her bedroom door, obviously waiting for her. _

_"I'm ready," Sakura called softly as she started walking towards Iruka who was now watching her. _

_"You look beautiful," Iruka said softly as he took her hand and looped it through his own arm. They walked in silence from her house. Iruka lead the way as he took turns through the clear streets until they came to a small restaurant that was a hot spot for couples. Iruka held the wooden flap of the door for Sakura as she passed through into the building. Once inside Iruka led Sakura to one of the far corners of the room away from the rest of the couples eating. After Iruka ordered for Sakura and himself from the menu he sat in silence studying Sakura. _

_Even though she wasn't in too good a shape she still looked extravagant. Her bubble-gum locks framed her heart-shaped face that was always shining with her jade eyes. Her forehead, which she had made a big deal about, was just the right size for her in his opinion. Her jade eyes were large and innocent as a-fourteen-year old girls' could get. Her rosy lips held a pink shine that complemented her features. Overall she was a very beautiful young woman who would one day become a skilled medic ninja that might even surpass Tsunade-sama. _

_"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked, snapping Iruka out of his trance where his eyes were lingering on her lips. _

_"Uh, no reason," Iruka said hurriedly as he looked over Sakura's head to see the waitress coming with their food. They ate in companionable silence until they had finished their food that was very delicious. _

_Sakura watched Iruka as he paid for their bill. He was a very good-looking man with his tan complexion and slim body. The dark scar that ran across his nose made him all the sexier in her eyes. She wondered what he looked like with his dark brown hair released from its ponytail. _

_"Yo Sakura. Are you there?" Iruka called from across the room as he waved a hand to get her attention. _

_"Coming," Sakura hurriedly said as she walked towards him with a blush staining her cheeks._

_"Ready?" Iruka asked once Sakura had sidled up next to him._

_"Uh. Yeah," Sakura stuttered as she looped her arm through Iruka's as they made their way out of the restaurant and onto the streets of Konoha. _

_"Thank you for dinner," Sakura said as they arrived back at her apartment as she turned to bid Iruka goodnight. _

_"No problem," Iruka said as he took a step closer towards Sakura as he cupped her face with one of his hands. _

_"I don't see how someone as lovely as you could be alone when they're a plenty of guys out there who would love to be around_ _you," Iruka said gently as he stroked her cheek with his thumb._

_"Even you?" Sakura asked uncertainly as she leaned closer into his touch. _

_"Even me," Iruka whispered softly as he moved his face closer to hers until their lips were an inch apart. _

_"Iruka..." Before Sakura lost her nerve she pressed her lips fully against Iruka's. _

_Iruka's eyes widened in surprise before closing in bliss as he felt Sakura's soft lips move against his own. He cupped the back of Sakura's head and her waist as he took a step back until she was up against the door. He nipped gently at her lower lip and was delighted when she opened her mouth for him so he could explore her sweet caverns. They broke the kiss when they both were feeling the effects of the lack of oxygen. _

Ever since that moment they had been a couple.

Sakura jumped slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and a pair of lips rest on her exposed collarbone.

"What are you thinking about?" Iruka asked softly as he turned Sakura around in his arms.

"Our first kiss," Sakura said softly as she took Iruka's face into her hands and kissed him deeply. Which he happily returned.

**So what do you think? Was this enough or should I continue it instead of leaving it at a one-shot? Was my character's in character? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind flames either. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


End file.
